Drabbles y retos
by Arroz con leche
Summary: Historias cortas, situaciones fantásticas, tú eliges...2º capítulo TomoyoShaoran...Y fue inevitable, lo suyo ya rozaba el límite de la obsesión...
1. drabble: renuncia

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Renuncia  
Por Klausss**

Suspiro por décimo tercera vez en ese microsegundo y volvió a arreglarse la falda.

Tocó un par de veces a la puerta mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado revisando que nadie notara el fólder que sostenía en su mano derecha, volvió a suspirar y entró pidiendo-internamente- que su jefe no estuviera…

Pero hoy no es tu día Daidouji, el destino se ha encargado de recordártelo…

Ahí estaba Hiragizawa, tan apuesto como siempre, sentado tras ese imponente escritorio.

El hombre levantó su vista hacia la chica de pie frente a él, y le sonrió.

En ese instante deseó haber corrido todo lo que sus piernas pudiesen, pero no, ella lo había decidido.

-Vengo a presentar mi carta de renuncia –murmuró arrojando el ya nombrado fólder sobre el escritorio.

No había designio alguno de sentimiento en el rostro del hombre.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó inexpresivo.

-Sí, las relaciones entre empleados están prohibidas en esta empresa.

-¿Y? –cuestionó extrañado.

-Y esto –y como si de cualquier cosa se tratase lo tomó rápidamente de la nuca acercándolo a su rostro, y en plena oficina, le plantó tremendo beso.

**FIN**

**Bien, primer reto subido, no sé si entiendan la idea... haber, explico, el punto es que a través de un review, envien un "reto" a construir, o sea, una historia de un solo capítulo (one-shoot) donde pueden especificar o no, pareja, número de palabras, situación, frase que debe aparecer o lo que se les ocurra (lo mas raro si quieren :S) espero la idea funcione...y guste, si no, solo lo dejamos como un micro one -shoot D.  
****  
Como no había reto, inicié con un drabble (historia corta)...me contaron por ahí que Basilea D cumplió años el 27 de Octubre ¿es cierto?, si es así...¡¡tómalo como tu regalo atrasado de cumpleaños!!, espero la hayas pasado genial!.**

**  
Bien, ahora me despido, solo pidiendo que dejen retos y opinen...y gracias por leer )**

Muchos besitos  
Klausss


	2. reto: Lluvia

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo, repito, solo, me divierto con ellos.**

**Lluvia  
Reto #1  
Por: Klausss**

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el techo de su habitación.

Otra vez ese maldito sueño.

_Nuevamente..._

Llegaba lento y dolorosamente dulce.

_...Atormentándolo._

Transportándolo a un lugar nunca conocido, guiándolo a un placer inexistente, tan dolorosamente dulce, tan encantadoramente tormentoso.

_Mortificándolo_.

Fundiéndolo, guiándolo, llevándolo...

_Culpándolo_...

Aún podía escuchar sus suaves jadeos, sus dulces murmullos bajo él.

Aún podía sentir su acelerada respiración, su pulso, latente, rápido, exaltado, furioso...

...Casi tanto como él mismo.

Aún sentía el cálido y delicado roce de sus manos en su espalda...

_Incitándolo._

Aún sentía su aliento intranquilo en su oído...

_Excitándolo..._

Y todo había sido un sueño, _dulce_, agitado y satisfactorio, pero solo eso, un sueño, nada fue real...

Nunca lo fue...

Nunca lo será...

Su lengua introduciéndose en su boca...

_Atormentándolo_.

Dientes mordiendo sus labios...

_Castigándolo._

Dedos, suaves y cálidos dedos, en su cabello...

_Utilizándolo._

Y lo peor es que no quería superarlo… ¡maldición! eso no estaba nada bien, se sentó en su cama ubicando su rostro entre sus manos…desde hace tiempo que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su olor se había clavado en lo mas profundo de su ser.

En su interior una pregunta todavía se encontraba presente ¿acaso ella sentiría lo mismo?...suspiró con pesar¿en que clase de ser egoísta se estaba convirtiendo?, Tomoyo era la mejor amiga de su novia…y Sakura, cada vez su relación era mas fría, mas distante…Ella no se merecía lo que el estaba haciendo.

Siempre había estado seguro de sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, estaba completamente seguro de querer compartir su vida con ella, pero Lugo comenzó a sentir ciertas cosas por Tomoyo, cosas que no debía sentir, y su mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundo…

Y fue inevitable, lo suyo ya rozaba el límite de la obsesión.

Le fascinaba su olor, su risa, sus ojos, toda ella le encantaba…maldición, eso no debería estar ocurriendo.

Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al ventanal de su habitación…

_Llovía…_

A Sakura le encantaba la lluvia…

Con fuerza golpeó la pared frente a él intentando reemplazar el dolor que surgía en su interior por un físico…un dolor superficial, y ya nada le importó, ni su mano adolorida ni la lluvia en el exterior, debía aclararlo todo, y sabía quien era la persona perfecta…

Salió de su casa sin importar la hora, caminaba lentamente sintiendo el agua correr por su cuerpo, como si de algún modo intentara relajarlo.

Al llegar a las puertas de la mansión Daidouji, titubeó un poco antes de tocar, no quería chocar con la realidad…

La dormida pero aún así hermosa voz de Tomoyo se dejó escuchar preocupada por la hora a través del intercomunicador.

-Soy yo, Syaoran –respondió en un suave murmullo.

Y como si de palabras mágicas se tratasen, el portón frente a él se abrió permitiéndole la entrada.

La amatista lo esperaba en el umbral con un gesto preocupado, entre su confusión Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír, Tomoyo no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía igual de impredecible, diez años conociéndola y aún era una caja de sorpresas para él.

Al ver que la chica iba a hablar levantó su mano impidiendo que lo hiciera.

-Nada malo ha pasado –murmuró antes de que la obvia pregunta surgiera de los labios de Daidouji.

La chica relajó el gesto y soltó el aire contenido a darse cuenta de la repentina visita de su amigo.

-Solo necesito hablar.

Sin decir nada –y esta vez con una comprensiva sonrisa- la chica se dirigió al salón siendo seguida por Syaoran.

El chino sonrió imperceptiblemente, ella siempre sabía que hacer. De repente se vio frente al salón de su amiga, y como si fuese una visita planeada observó como en la mesa de centro había dos tazas de café y apostaría lo que fuese a que ella aún recordaba como le gustaba.

-Syao –su voz sonó como una suave caricia –me estás preocupando¿te encuentras bien?

Ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta mientras recorría el lugar con su mirada.

-Dios mío –susurró ahogadamente- estás empapado, vas a enfermarte –su voz se iba acelerando mientras mas susurraba cosas.

-Voy a buscarte algo de Eriol –declaró al final.

Y como si de una cuchillada se tratase su estómago se arrugó recordándole que no era solo la felicidad de Sakura la que estaba en juego.

Cuando la amatista pasó a su lado, por simple reflejo sujetó su mano.

-¿Syaoran, qué…

Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir quedó relegada a segundo plano cuando el sutil toque del dedo índice del chino rozó lo labios de la amatista en una suave y deliciosa tortura.

-Shhh –fue lo único que salió de sus labios, por un largo tiempo quedaron observándose, sus ojos fijos en las orbes del otro, hasta que la chica rompió todo tipo de contacto físico entre ambos.

-Te vas a resfriar –observó preocupada.

El chico negó sin encontrar nada para decir, sentía la boca seca, sus piernas pesadas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Tenemos que hablar –comentó bajito, casi in entendible, rogando que ella no escuchara, pidiendo que todos esos días se vieran reducidos a una maldita pesadilla de la que rápidamente despertaría.

Pero nada de eso sucedió…

En vez de eso la pequeña mano de Tomoyo estrechó la suya en un inocente gesto guiándolo hacia el sofá.

Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre el mueble, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en la mano que su amiga aún sujetaba, observó sus manos unidas y se dejó llevar por la breve ilusión de que esa mano le perteneciese.

¿Syao? –la dulce voz lo despertó del letargo- ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico sin responder liberó la mano de la chica sabiendo que ese mínimo roce le impediría pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? –preguntó finalmente observando como de los labios de Tomoyo afloraba una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Syaoran Li?-susurró divertida- ¿te conozco desde antes de que me salieran las muelas y todavía no comprendes que te quiero exageradamente?, eres mi amigo, mi confidente y el novio de mi mejor amiga.

Syaoran sintió como con cada palabra la pequeña semilla de ilusión sembrada en su interior al escuchar ese _exageradamente_ se marchitaba en cuestión de segundos…la palabra _amigo_ todavía resonaba en su interior…

Ajena a sus sentimientos Tomoyo aún hablaba:

-Ten siempre claro Syaoran de que en ningún instante he podido imaginar como hubiese sido mi vida sin ti, porque en mi mente, mi vida empezó en el instante en que tú llegaste, dándole toda la emoción de la que antes carecía.

El chino le brindó una sutil sonrisa al escuchar la última parte.

-Pero¿a qué se debe la duda?

Syaoran se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Desde hace tiempo –habló por fin- me he sentido –titubeó- extraño, mis sentimientos hacia ti, me han estado atormentando día y noche, diciéndome –suspiró- que eres tú con quien realmente quiero compartir mi vida.

El chico cerró los ojos tratando de no ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la chica.

-¿De qué estás hablando Syaoran?

-De que creo que estoy enamorado de ti –susurró.

La chica clavó sus ojos en los del chino nada mas escuchar la última palabra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó de una manera fría, ajena a ella, levantándose del mueble.

Syaoran titubeó un poco, como buscando las palabras, antes de responder.

-Solamente quiero comprobar si todas esas miradas, sonrisas y roces fueron solo resultado de mi imaginación –murmuró buscando los ojos de la muchacha.

-Lo fueron –aseguró sin mirarlo.

-Mientes.

-No lo hago –declaró.

-Mírame –pidió desesperado.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar al chico.

-Sakura te ama, mas allá de lo que puedes imaginarte.

-_Me condenas por ser culpable_ –susurró acercándose lentamente.

-No te comprendo –respondió esta vez reprimiendo un sollozo.

-No necesitas hacerlo.

-Estás con Sakura –le recordó con fervor.

-No me arrebates la felicidad solo porque ella me amó primero.

-No soy tu felicidad.

-Pero podrías serlo.

-No quiero.

-Yo sí –respondió acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Eres mi amigo –le recordó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Me amas –afirmó haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

-¿Quién lo dijo? –preguntó mirándolo rápidamente.

-Tus ojos.

Y sin darle oportunidad alguna de contestar unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso lleno de amor y tristeza, estando conciente de que ese sería el último…al Syaoran pedir permiso para ingresar en la boca de la amatista, la chica se apartó con un sutil movimiento.

-Tú eres feliz con Sakura –declaró con los ojos llenos de culpabilidad- ella es tu felicidad –murmuró viendo como el chico negaba con la cabeza a cada palabra de ella- no puedo mirarte con otros ojos después de verte luchar por su amor, después de verte amarla de toda manera posible –susurró tomando su rostro entre las manos.

-Es injusto, no me puedes condenar por lo que alguna vez fuiste, no me puedes pedir que me vaya de tu vida así como así después de demostrarme a través de ese beso todo el amor que realmente me tienes, no me cierres la puerta una vez que la abriste, me amas Tomoyo –susurró acercándola un poco mas a él- lo vi en tus ojos cuando llegué ante ti empapado, lo percibí en tu preocupación, ahora cielo solo te pido, por favor, _no me juzgues por lo que ves, quiéreme por lo que soy_ –exclamó dejándose llevar por la desesperación.

-No puedo –murmuró separándose de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo amo a Eriol –respondió antes de voltearse y quedar cara a cara.

-No lo haces –le recordó.

-Lo hago –contraatacó abriendo sus ojos, donde una determinación nunca vista habitaba, helándole la sangre a Syaoran…_había perdido lo que nunca había tenido._

Sin despedirse y con paso ligero salió de ese ensueño con un portazo, sin saber como detrás de esa puerta, se rompía un corazón a la par del suyo…

Elevó su vista al cielo y lo descubrió…había dejado de llover.

**FIN**

**Iniciado: 5 de Noviembre de 2006 10:58 p.m.  
****Terminado 6 de Noviembre de 2006 6:28 p.m.  
Publicado: 6 de Noviembre de 2006 7:08 p.m**

**Reto propuesto por Nirnia, decía así:  
**Pareja: Shaoran & Tomoyo Edad de los personajes: veinte años  
Trama: Shaoran tenga dudas sobre su relación con Sakura, ya que está obsesionado con la mejor amiga de su novia,  
o sea Tomoyo. Por eso Shaoran Va a visitarla por la noche a su casa, estaba empapado a causa de la  
Lluvia... -y te dejo a ti que añadas el final, tiene que ser triste.  
Frase que deben aparecer: "Me condenas por ser culpable" y "No me Juzgues por lo que ves, quiéreme por lo que soy".

Bien, solo Dios y mis amigas saben lo que me costó escribir este reto ¿por qué?, simple, no suelo leer/ver/escribir/escuchar o lo que sea, donde los protagonistas no queden juntos xD, creo que son traumas de la infancia, y pues yo me comprometí, y como me pidieron, final triste...a decir verdad tengo gustos muy fijos y me costó un poco hacer un S/T...no sé, le puse mi mayor esfuerzo pero creo que de todos modos quedó algo raro, Nirnia, si el fic no cumple con el objetivo del reto, avísame ¿de acuerdo?...

Bien, yo me retiro, pidiendo que dejen retos, porque solo queda uno por realizar y se acaban los retos :S.

Ya me voy, besitos a todos

Klausss


End file.
